YuGiOh! ZEXAL meets Ib
by Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl
Summary: This is about a game name Ib they gonna meet Yugioh Zexal but with a gallery they get lost they find each other and they against with Mary they didn't know Mary was one of those evil painting.
1. Meeting Yuma and Astral

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL**

**CHAPTER 01: Meeting Yuma and Astral**

* * *

Every student, the teacher and I were sitting in bus school we are going to the Guertena's gallery. Wow. I love painting and drawing everything. Every student get out of the bus so the teacher explained to be silence, don't make a noise, don't get lost and don't play around in the gallery. We all walked around and seeing all painting a woman explained all of the painting, this gonna take to long. Suddenly the teacher say that everybody can looked all the painting and she said she will be in the entrance. We split and looked all the painting.

"Wow." I excited, "This is amazing! When I grow up I wanna be a painter and drawing too! I love it!"

I kept looked around there a couch, a headless statue and kind of stuff, I read it all something missing there a question mark (?). Weird? Then I looked a weird painting in middle, strange no one here to watch the painting when I read it, it the same question mark it said "? World." I don't know this word... And that moment, a light is about to turn off but it didn't.

"Ok?" I confused.

I was about to return to the teacher and the student when I looked around nobody here. Uh? I walked downstairs now the light went out, "W-Where is everybody?" I walked to the entrance it locked, I gasped, "The door it locked?! No, no, no, no?!" I yelled. I ran where the fish is. No one around?! I hate the dark, I kept searched and searched if everybody is here. I return that weird painting there something blue in the wall. I heard something and jumped in scare there something write in the ground it says, '_COME GABRIELA_'

I was scared, "What is this?! What's going on?!" I notice the blue something writing, "'_come down below gabriela i'll show you someplace secret_' Eh? How did 'it' does know my name?" I return where the fish is then I saw a blue footstep I walked then there downstairs I walked down and saw two painting in the wall a red, a pink, a queen, and a blue. I walked to the left there a writing in the wall again it says, "COME, COME, COME"

"This place is WEIRD?!" I kept walking then a saw a table with a vase with a pink rose and covered in the door then I take the pink rose. I push the table out of the door and enter there was a women in the painting I read it, "When the rose ?s, so too will you ? away." I sighed, again?! I saw something on the floor it blue key I pick the key then I saw a woman with a creepy smiled and eyes wide open, "Eh?!" I walked out.

There something in the wall again, "You and the rose are ? know the weight of your own life." the pink rose it have 3 life I put in the vase and it health now have it have 10 life, I felt my body it feel like a have stretch I turned back and I saw a red writing in the wall it says, "THIEF, THIEF, THIEF?!" I shouted, what's going on here, I started walked then appear writing in the floor again, "THIEF! Why!" I was so scare and confused I'm out of here?!

I gasped, "The stairs it gone there only a wall!" I walked to the right I saw a blue door I opened with a blue key and enter. This place is green there writing in the wall, "Beware the edges." I walked in the middle and kept walking then appear a black hands in the wall, I scream I saw a green door and it locked I have to find the key there a Ant Painting. Wait? It look like it can be taken off the wall... So I take the painting. Why am I taken the painting. So I return where I was, walked to the right there a painting: "A ladybugs, a bee, a butterfly and a spider." I hate spiders. I kept walking and there another painting: "Prologue. Chapter 1. Chapter 2. Last Chapter."

"Oh there a another door." I enter, "There a hole in the floor I can't cross." I notice I have a painting, "Or maybe..." I lay down the Ant Painting. Then I cross the painting and I crash the ant there a blood, "Ew!" I enter and there a painting, a... headless statue and there something on the ground, I gasped, "A key! Yes!" I picked up. I notice the... the... the headless statue move...! It chases me I'm ran where a I there then I heard crash, "It fell down... whew!" I return to the door and opened with a key and enter.

"Huh? A cat's face? And I have to find the fish?"

**[I have to skip.]**

"I found two piece of the fish." I put the Fish key in the hole and it make a sound of the cat. I make a bit laugh with "Wow?" I walked up.

**[I have to skip sorry you know the game.]**

"Hungry... Give food... That food... Give to me..." said the lips and eat the apple, "This tasty... I let you pass now... Go through my mouth..."

I make a confuse face the lips opened the mouth. Ew, gross. I enter the MOUTH. And there a... I don't know what that called, you know it look like when a person cut in the neck and the head fell down and the person dies. I walked and saw the painting it goes up, up, up, up, up, up and then something fall down I stopped I almost get kill?! Then return up and I goes downstairs quickly.

"That was a close one..." I kept walking, "It's the same on the gallery." I looked and read it... "The Lady in Pink? I though it was red?" I walked away then I heard something I turned my head and... The Lady in Pink it walked with her hands?! Whoa?! She's fast?! I gasped, "The key?!" I ran quickly and picked up The Lady in Pink it kept following me and run to the door and quickly opened and closed the door. I step back that thing it kept knocking.

I panted, "What going on?" I looked around there so many books in here I kept looking and reading and there something before I spoke, "Moving Storybook Written/Drawn by XXXX -Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois-" I started to read the story.

* * *

**Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois**

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, guys!" said the blue girl.

"For your special day..." said the pink girl, "We made a Galette des Rois!"

"What's that?" asked the blue girl confused.

"There's a coin in this pie..." asked the pink girl, "And if you eat the slice with the coin in it... Then you'll be a happy person!"

"That sound like fun!" said the blue girl happy.

"Doesn't it." said the pink girl she grabbed the knife, "Okay, let's divide it up!" she cut the pie for four of them, "Now pick the slice you want!"

"Let's eat!"

"Nom, munch..."

"Aah...!" the blue girl gasped.

"What is it?" asked the pink girl.

"I think I just..." explained the blue pink, "...swallowed something hard!"

"Ahaha!" the pink girl laughed, "Oh, Carrie!"

"It must've been the coin!" said the brown boy.

"What do I do...?" asked Carrie worried.

"It's fine, the coin's small! Well, I'll clean this up now!" the pink girl picked the plate with the knife and walked to her mom, "What's wrong, mom?"

"Have you seen the key to the study?"

"To the study?" asked the pink girl confused, "It's always right here on this tabl... Huh? It's the coin... The coin that should've... been put... in the pie... Could it be that..."

"Where could it have gone... Oh, my dear will be so upset..."

"What do I... do..." said the pink girl then the knife fall she looked the knife and picked up and walked to her friend, "Looks like I was just as careless as Carrie..." suddenly she kill Carrie, "I found the keeey! I'll open the door now!"

**End**

* * *

Oh god. That was horrible. Then I heard a sound I opened the door.

"There a vase!" I put my Pink rose in the vase and health.

"Yuma! Yuma! You have to return Green rose! Yuma! Yuma!"

I heard someone yelled I gasped there someone. Oh, thanks heavens. I ran in the right and there two person, one in the ground it have a spikey hair and red school uniform I gasped it the person from the school he is the first year I'm wearing a green uniform and the other person is a blue skin and have so many mark around his body. I ran to the blue alien to speak what happened.

"Hey!" I called.

"Huh?" he said, "You can see me?"

I nodded, "Are you two from the gallery?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, thank goodness." finally there two boys are here from the gallery, "What happened?"

"That painting green girl stole the Green rose." he explained, "We have to get it back he's in pain."

"...Ugh... It hurt... S-Stop..." We heard the boy said.

"Yuma." he whispered.

"Don't worry I'll get it back." I asked.

He nodded, "Right, before we go there a key he was holding." I picked up the key, "Come on!"

We go to the left and there a green petals on the ground. Who was it? The painting is not there but there something writing in the wall 'The Lady in Green' so it was that painting who stole the Green rose. I enter the door with a Small key. There she is, it take it out the petals.

"Be careful." the alien whispered.

I nodded. I walked slowly when The Lady in Green notice me ran faster after me, I scream and goes outside. I panted.

"See I told you."

I glared at him, "But how do we-" I heard something in was the window then The Lady in Green it come out of the window, "What the..." I enter again and panted again.

"Maybe The Lady in Green jump out of the window with a chair." he said.

"What?!" I walked to the Green rose and picked up, "Oh my." I whispered, "Oh! Oh my! How rude I am! I didn't ask you name. My name is Gabriela. What's yours?"

He smiled, "My name is Astral."

I smiled what a cute name, "Nice name now let's to go, um..."

"Yuma." asked Astral.

I nodded. We walked to the vase and put the Green rose in the vase and health, "Now let's go!"

Astral nodded, "Thank you, Gabriela."

I smiled at him, "You're welcome, Astral."

We return to Yuma.

"Yuma! Yuma!" Astral is called him.

"...Mmm..." he waking up, "... What's this... The pain's gone... ah? Astral...?"

"Yuma! I glad that you okay!" asked Astral.

"Did you get the Green rose but you can't touch anything?" confused Yuma.

Astral shook his head, "It wasn't me it was her."

"Her?" Yuma turned his head to me, "Ahh?!" he jumped up and step away from me, "Wh-What is it NOW?! T-There's nothing left for you to take, I tell you!"

"Wait, Yuma! She is not one of them!" thank you Astral.

He looked him "Huh?" then to me, "You can see him? How did you-! W-Wait... Did you say that she is not one of them?" Astral nodded his head, "You have a green uniform... So you are from the gallery and Heartland's school." he smiled and I nodded.

Yuma say his name but already know him, Astral told me Yuma's name and I told him my name. Yuma and I we sat down and Astral stand watching us. Yuma and Astral told everything they have to find Numbers cards to his memories lost, Astral have amnesia he live in the Astral world some story and we talked about this weird place we lost we don't have a clue how this happen.

"The Lady in green stole my Green rose and I feel the pain got in to me she was take it off those petals." explained Yuma, "I thought I was goner there... Thank you for getting it back."

I nodded.

"Now, first things first..." said Astral, "We'd better find a way out."

We stood up.

"Yeah. You're right Astral." asked Yuma, "So we can't leave you alone Gabriela, it is danger to be alone... We go with alone! Okay?"

"Thank you, guys! I was scared." I asked.

"Don't worry and no problem." asked Yuma, "Now let's go Astral, Gabriela!"

We walked to get out of here but the painting I saw before he spit out onto the ground. Suddenly, Yuma fall backward, "HYEEEEEK!" he scream like a girl, I started to laughed so hard and Astral chuckled a bit laughed. Yuma quickly stood up before saying, "Stop laughing you two! I... I was a bit startled! R-Really, that all it was!" we stopped laughing.

"Anyway..." said Astral, "Let's go you two. We kept seached and be careful one of those painting."

"OK!"

We continued walking and we saw a headless statue.

"What a lousy place for this thing..." annoying Yuma, "Step back a tad you two?" Yuma is going to push the headless statue, "And... heave!" he push out of the way, "Ta-da! Now we can proceed. All right, let's go guys!"

* * *

**Hope you like it guy this is about Yugioh Zexal meet Ib. Review, favorite and follows.**


	2. Meeting again

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL AND IB**

**Chapter 02: Meeting again**

* * *

Yuma, Astral and I we enter the door and there two painting a bride, a groom and two black hands (I'm gonna skip this). First we enter where they three headless statues try to kill us and red painting in the ground we read something a trick (You know what I mean) in the wall. I touch something in the wall then we heard a sound. We walked outside suddenly we saw an eyes the ground. Ew gross!

"Wh-What are this? Eyeballs in the ground?! That disgusting!" said Yuma.

"Hey there one eyeball is all red?" Astral pointed.

"Maybe the eye it kind of hurt." I asked, "Maybe there something we can find a eyedrop."

Yuma put his hands on his hips, "Poor thing~"

We kept seaching and we find and eyedrop. We walked where the eyeballs are again. I used the eyedrop and the eye is cured. The eye moved to the wall. We walked to the eyeball.

"The eyeball is starting at something?" I said.

"It pointing to the wall?" asked Astral.

Yuma walked to the wall, "Let's see. It look like a wall is a slightly different color...? There a secret passage?"

Yuma enter the wall.

"B-Be careful." I worried, Astral and I we waiting for Yuma.

"So tell me Astral..." I said to Astral, "What numbers did you guys have now?"

Astral looked at me, "We have now 50 numbers we have."

"Wow." I surprised, "Only 50 more to go."

Astral nodded.

I was jumping a bit because I'm curious, "So what else I'm curious, do you guys have friends and there know and they see you."

Astral chuckled, "A girl name Kotori she can see me clear and two boys name Shark and Kaito can see me clear when Yuma, Shark, Kaito and I we were dueling..." Astral told me everything happen in there, "...And that why they can see me clear but his others friends can't see me but they know me." Astral glared at me, "And you can see too." he smiled.

I smiled, "And... Zexal?"

Astral continued, "Is the power to save my world so Yuma and I we overlay ourself and we turn into a Zexal."

I figured out something, "Wait, wait, wait..." I gasped, "...I saw in the World Duel Carnival and everybody cheering to Zexal. This mean Yuma Tsukumo is a championship?!"

Astral blinked twice, "You didn't know that Yuma win in the finals?"

I shook my head, "O...M...G?! I'm his biggest fans?! I can't believe is really him?! So you guys turn into a Zexal it was him?!" I kept jumping in curious. I can't believe is him all alone.

Astral watched me jumping.

"Hey Astral." I heard Yuma said, "Why is Gabriela jumping around?"

"It's because she didn't know that you are in the World Duel Carnival." Astral explained "That why she jumping around in curious."

I ran through Yuma, "Yuma! Why didn't you tell me that you were in the finals and you turn into a Zexal..." I kept talking what Astral told me.

Yuma smiled, "Yes, yes I am."

I deep breath twice, "So... Did you find anything?"

Yuma raised his hand to show us something, "Nah, it just a Red Glass Ball."

"I think I'm seen a painting like a snake there something missing in the eye?" explained Astral, "This way." he floated away.

"H-Hey wait up!" Yuma ran and I followed.

"Here." Astral pointing at the snake, "There's a hole in the eye?"

"Let's see if you right." Yuma put in the Red Glass Ball. While we heard something fell down we looked to the right, "Hey there something writing on the back of the frame? _'Behind the big tree.'_"

We walked down and we saw in the right of that door.

"I didn't see that door earlier?" I confused.

"Or maybe we heard a sound where the headless statues." Astral told me.

"Oh yeah! Wait here."

"Uh, be careful, Gabriela" Yuma worried.

I enter there a statue I read all it say _'Wine Sofa, Melancholy, Puzzle and the last say Feeling', _"This is it the big tree." I searched there something I picked up, "A Silver Ring...? Oh yeah the groom and the bride?!" I ran outside.

"Did you find anything?" asked Yuma.

"A Silver Ring but I know where to give this ring! Come on!" I ran and they following me.

I walked to the left hand I put the_ Ring finger. _We saw the bride painting throw up in the sky then fall down to me and I took the bouquet.

"What are we gonna do with the bouquet?" said Yuma.

"I don't know? Let's kept looking." I asked.

We ran up we didn't go to the right so we walked and there a painting with a creepy blue face smiling.

"What is the... What the heck is this?!" yelled Yuma.

"Ehehehe, hehehehehe... Flowers... Flowers are nice..." he... he talking to me. He creepy me out.

He looked at ME, Oh God! I'm gonna freaked out! "Give me that flower and I'll let you through... Ehehe... Ehehe... Your flower, pretty please?"

Yuma and Astral looked at me worried try to tell me don't give my Pink Rose but I have the bouquet. I walked to the creepy blue face and I handed over the bouquet.

"Ehehehe, thank... It smell niiice... Ehehehe. Well chow time!" he eating the bouquet like a maniac, "Ahhh, that was good... eheheh. Thank you, thank you so much... As promised, you can go through. Just take this door in... Well, see ya... Eheheheh!"

"Creepy." I heard Yuma whispered.

We enter. What a small room we enter again. Wow. There so many mannequin head and 3 painting in the wall look like a vampire. We enter other room. Oh no! More The Lady and the headless statue. There two door.

"Oh no!" I get annoying.

"What wrong?" said Astral.

"There more password in this room! We have to find those number to get into the password!"

We searched there The Hanged Man there a number in his clothes.

"5629? That the password!" said Yuma.

"Hold on a minute, Yuma." I stopped him, "There something wrong this password is upside down."

"She right, Yuma" Astral agreed, "Is upside down it most be... 6295."

Yuma almost fell down, "What kind of trick is this?!"

I grabbed his collar, "Come on Yuma! Don't get annoying!"

"H-Hey!?"

I enter password _'6295' _while I heard a sound. We enter.

"Hey there something four hole?" said Astral.

"Maybe it only the table." Yuma moved the table and we heard a sound.

I gasped.

"What wrong?" worried Astral.

"I heard a crash?" I asked, my heart is beating.

Yuma raised his fist up, "We have touble guys! I knew there something gonna happen, let's continue to get out of here!"

"Right!" Astral and I we agreed.

We walked outside.

"Why is that mannequin doing here? We saw it earlier?" confused Yuma.

"That was weird?" I surprised, "So it say_ 'How many paintings of women are there in this room?'_ Astral is your turn."

"Huh?" confused Yuma and Astral.

I sweat dropped, "Yuma got the Red Glass Ball, I got The Silver Ring now is you turn to count all the painting woman."

Astral nodded. He floated away to count all the women.

Yuma raised his eyebrows, "What was that?"

My eyes narrowed and crossed my arms, "You don't get it do you."

He laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yuma, Gabriela, is 14 women are?" Astral back.

"Hey, that my age!" I teased, I enter the password. We enter. We looked around, Yuma was put the Green Rose to the vase I give him my Pink Rose, so I read it say 'Wonderful Days'

"The gallery is like a spooky amusement park with lots of strange things! It's so much fun playing here, the day was over before I knew it! Isn't it a fantastic place? why don't you join me here? You'll be fine with all this company..." I said loudly, I closed the book and put where it came from.

"Nah uh, there is no way we enjoying this place!" Yuma get annoying. He give it back my Pink Rose.

I read other in the wall, "Please do not touch the displays. If by any chance you damage any exhibits, you will b comp sat n... Those letters are missing..."

"Yeah, let's go." said Yuma.

We walked outside, The Lady in Red is following us we enter the next door and there a mirror. We walked the mirror.

"A mirror...?" said Yuma.

Yuma and I we stared at the mirror I can't see Astral stared at the mirror.

"That all?" said Astral.

We going out but there a mannequin head out of the way.

"What the... When did this get into the room...?" confused Yuma, we all so confused?

We looked at each other. I whispered both of them, "Should we get to the mirror again let see if that mannequin head to go away!"

"That a bad idea." whispered Yuma.

"Just saying!" I whispered.

We walked to the mirror again. At that moment, we saw a mannequin head right BEHIND Yuma's back in the shoulder left/right in the mirror and right. OMG it so creepy.

Yuma looked at the mirror the his shoulder, "...Hm?"

Yuma step back to the left and fall down to his butt, Astral and I step back to the right.

"AAAHHH!" Yuma and I scream.

"W-WH-WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted Yuma, he stood up quickly and ran through the mannequin head, "Y... Why you...!" he going to kick the mannequin!

I stopped Yuma, "Yuma, calm down! It just a mannequin no need to hurt it! He didn't hurt you!"

Yuma stopped, "...R-Right, Gabriela. My, that was immature of me... Well... Let's go."

We walked outside The Lady is following we saw a key in the ground we get away from The Lady in Green then Yuma picked up the key.

"I got the key!" said Yuma.

I nodded. Suddenly The Lady in Red jumped in top of me, I scream.

"Gabriela!" Yuma quickly grabbed my wrist we run to the other door, Yuma use the key and we enter. We panted.

I sat down the couch, "I'm only have 9 petals but I'm okay."

"Sure." asked Yuma.

I looked the window, "Yuma would you please move that thing (I don't know what is called to cover the window) to cover the window."

"Why?" confused Yuma.

"Because I have a bad feeling if there something gonna happen when someone jump to the window and try to attack us." I explained.

"As you wish." he move to cover the window.

I watched the painting there a three girls and four boys they look like a real person from the gallery and... The same uniform we have.

"Hey those guy is look like use they wearing our uniform?" I pointed.

"Huh?" Yuma walked to the painting and he gasped, "Those guys..."

"What, what is it?"

"Those guys what I told you Gabriela they are our friends." asked Astral.

"W-What?!" I surprised, "Really those guys are you friends?!"

They nodded.

Yuma pointing at them, "This is, Tokunosuke, Inchou, Tetsuo, Shark, that girl is Shark's twin sister Rio, Kotori and Cat-chan they put the Number Club."

"So... that Kotori and Shark can see you Astral." I pointed.

Astral nodded.

I looked at Yuma then the painting, I have a sad look, "/Poor Yuma... This is your important friend./" I looked down, "I already knew Rio, Yuma, she's my best friend too. She most be waiting for me."

Astral figured out I was about to cried, "Yuma."

Yuma snap out of it and looked at me, "D-Don't cry! Don't worry about it, I-I promised we can get out of here!"

I looked up, "You... promise..."

Yuma raised the finger promise and smiled, "Promise!"

I raised my finger to him and smiled, "Right!"

We saw Astral's finger to us, we surprised and looked at him, he smiled and we smiled too. We laughed in joy.

Yuma raised his fist up, "Don't forget about kattobingu!"

"Kattobingu?" I repeated.

"It mean to never give up." explained Yuma.

"Never give up...?" I repeated, I smiled.

"Let's go now." said Astral.

We nodded. We walked to the door but the door is LOCKED.

"Wh... are you kidding me? The door was wide open..." yelled Yuma.

I froze with a eyes widened and jaw dropped and make a weird sound.

Yuma sweat dropped with a look scary and grabbed my shoulders, "Gabriela! Gabriela! D-Don't! Don't freak out there gonna a way to get out of here!"

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"T-That sound... is that coming from outside?" said Astral.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Something's at the door... Be careful, Yuma, Gabriela." we stay away from that door.

**_PUNCH... PUNCH... PUNCH... PUNCH PUNCH_**

We heard a crash from the wall is The Lady in Yellow. We gasped.

"There a break in the wall hurry." Astral pointing.

Yuma grabbed my wrist and ran outside through that wall. We're in trouble we keep running and searching to get out of here. Finally there a door open we enter and close the door. There other painting where we see it before where the mannequin heads are. We running, slowly, a little bit slowly then stopped. We panted.

Yuma panted, "*pant*... *pant*... Th... That should be... far enough... I think. We certainly showed THEM!"

I'm so tired. I can't even move my feets. I dropped my knees.

"My... well then..." said Astral.

Yuma nodded, "Let's keep go- Gabriela?" Yuma and Astral walked through. Yuma knelt down, "Oh my, what is it?"

"Are you okay, Gabriela?" said Astral.

I didn't respond, I closed my eyes then I fainted.

I can still listen a little bit Yuma and Astral gasped.

I heard Yuma called me, "G-Gabriela?! Stay with me now! Gabriela! GABRIELA!"

* * *

**Dream**

I panted and keep running to get away to painting. I open the first door.

_**PUNCH** **PUNCH**_

I step back and open the door.

_**PUNCH PUNCH **_

I did the same but the door won't open.

_**PUNCH PUNCH **_

I kept trying to open the door. The door open itself I enter. In the left there a headless statue with blue dress, in front of me there The Lady in Red and the right there a mannequin head. I step back to the door but it won't open I felt those 3 punched me.

"Stop this, please!" I cried.

**Dream end**

* * *

I woke and sat up, it was a dream I looked down I saw a blue jacket. Is someone here?

"You awake!"

I turned my head it was a little girl in my right she have a brown hair, red eyes, a uniform with a white shirt with long sleeve with red tie, a red skirt almost to the knees, a black sock almost to the knees and a red shoes. I looked at her with a scary face.

"Don't be scare, I'm not one of them I'm from the gallery." she explained.

"Phew, I understand me too." I understood.

"I know your friends Yuma and Astral told us." she asked.

"Yuma...? Astral...? Us...?" I gasped.

The girl nodded.

"Gabriela!"

We turned our heads to see Yuma, Astral and the other guy he have violet hair, green light shirt without sleeves, brown long pants and brown shoes walked at us.

Yuma and the guy knelt down before Yuma respond, "Gabriela, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yuma." I asked.

"Thank goodness!" said Astral.

"Don't pull yourself, all right? You might faint again... Cuz Ib pass out too. The names Garry."

I looked at him then the girl, so her names is Ib and that guy is Garry. I nodded. I looked down sadly.

"...Gabriela..." I heard Ib say, I looked at her, "...Here." she grabbed my hand put something in my hand, is a piece a candy, "Garry have candy so put in my pocket to give it to you and I give Yuma too." she smiled.

Yuma chuckled.

Aw, kawaii, she so cute.

I smiled, "Thank you two." I figured out something, "Wait?! How can you two can see Astral?"

"Oh yeah, Yuma and Astral told us everything about him." explained Garry and looked at Yuma, "And that was really great you did in the finals."

"Yeah! It was fun!" cheered Ib.

Yuma raised his hands to his head in the back, "Stop you make it me blush." he smirked.

Ib and I laughed.

Garry stood up, "We should rest here before we go outside if you four are ready."

"Yeah!" we all said.

"Garry your coat." I said.

"Oh right, my coat thanks" he picked up.

Yuma, Astral and Garry they talking to each other. Ib and I were talking to each other too we sat down.

"How old are you, Ib?" I said.

"I'm 9." she asked.

I surprised, "9 years old?! I can't believe a little girl running those creature painting all alone...! Is Garry your dad?"

"No..." she looked down sadly, "I found him when he's in pain when he don't have a Blue Rose..." she explained everything.

"Really? Yuma was in pain too when he don't have a Green Rose so I bring his rose back." I explained.

Ib gasped, "Oh my."

"So where your parents?"

"They could be somewhere." she asked sadly.

"I can't believe a 9 years old girl. We have to take of you."

Ib nodded, "How old are you and you friend?"

"I'm 14 and Yuma 13."

"Wow."

I smiled.

"Garry scream like a girl." Ib laughed.

"Yuma is not afraid of anything but scream like a girl too he just a bit startled." Ib and I we burst laughed so hard.

Yuma, Astral and Garry looked at us confused. Why are we laughing?

"Why are you girls laughing?" confused Yuma.

"It just... ahaha... she... ahaha... told me and I told her... ahahahaha!" I can't stop laughed.

"Ib told you and you tell her about what?" confused Garry.

"You two...ahaha... scream like a girl... ahahahahah!" Ib finished.

Astral chuckled.

Yuma and Garry sweat dropped with a little bit angry look.

"S-S-Shut up!" yelled Yuma and Garry.

Ib and I we deep breath and a little bit laughed.

"You more like a sister to me." Ib said.

I giggled, "Same here." she so cute.

We stood up we walked to the boys and talking to each other. Ib and I walked to the door.

"Are you girls ready to go?" said Garry.

We nodded.

"Are you guys ready to go too?" he looked at Yuma and Astral.

They nodded.

"Okay! Let's get going, then!" he smiled.

We go outside.

"Okay! Let's get going...! You know what I told you!" cheered Yuma.

We raised our fists up and we all say, "KATTOBINGU DAZE ORE!"

* * *

**DarkMistLover12: Thank you XD your especial see my story.**

**S-Y-F: FINALLY I'm finish the story this take like 8 hours I think. Hope you like it guys. They meet Ib and Garry! YAY!**


	3. Mary? The boys are trap!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL AND IB**

**Chapter 03: Mary...? The boys are trap?!**

* * *

Yuma, Astral, Garry, Ib and I we walked downstairs. We heard someone knocking the door? There a peephole Garry looked the peephole, he said he didn't see anything. We continued walking and enter where the headless statues and 3 painting are but something happen. We turned the exit's blocked.

"T-The exit's blocked?!" shouted Garry.

"Guy! We're in trouble!" Yuma warned us.

The yellow headless statue is moving to us.

"Yuma! You guy have to find those painting the red, blue or green!" explained Astral.

"Those color?" confused Yuma, he started to freak out, "Arg! I don't know!"

"I'll check the blue!" I ran through the blue.

"Gabriela, be careful!" worried Ib. There a button I pushed and I heard something.

"Over there, there the exit!" Garry pointed. We finally made it to the exit.

We continued. I spotted Ib staring a white painting puzzle.

"Milk Puzzle?" said Astral.

"Have you guys heard a milk puzzle?" asked Garry.

We nodded.

Garry smiled, "My, so you guy have! Well, I'm not very good at them. I tried one once, a long time ago, but I couldn't make any process with all the pieces the same... So ultimately, I ended up just forcing all the pieces together. Of course, it'd be a real problem if someone flipped the puzzle after doing that!"

"Come on the puzzle are so much fun." I asked.

Garry looked at me, "Yeah, well um... Like I say I'm not very good at them... hehe."

I smiled.

We continued walking there another mirror, I'll probably ignore the mirror. We enter the door and there the annoying headless statue. Agh! Stupid statues get in our way!

"Sheesh, this statue... It's blocking the way." Garry get bother, he's going to move the statue.

"I'll help you." Yuma walked to help Garry.

"Hrrr..." both pushed, "Whew..."

They looked us, Garry spoke, "Okay, that should do it!"

"Hey... There a cord hangs from the ceiling...?" I walked and I pulled, "Nothing happen?"

"Don't you notice." I looked at Astral, "There a light bulb outside."

"Oh yeah, I saw it too." asked Garry.

We walked outside. We saw something writing in the wall?

_What is the title of the large floor painting in Guertena's exhibition?_

"Gah... Could it be a password?" said Garry.

"Oh no, the big fish painting, right?" said Yuma.

"Oh yeah, the big fish on the floor." said Astral, "Did you girls see it?"

"But what was it... I think it was..._ Something _of the deep...?" I asked.

"Of the deep... What of the deep...?" thinking Yuma.

We all thinking... Ib and I gasped and we looked at each other, "_Abyss_ of the Deep!"

"Abyss of the Deep... ah!" said the boys gasped and surprised.

Garry spoke, "Yes, that was it! 'Abyss of the Deep!'... Did you guys read the title?"

We nodded.

"Okay let's remember that! 'Abyss of the Deep!'" said Yuma.

"Okay!" I cheered.

We walked up and there a door but it's locked.

"What's the story with this panel here...? Can we put something in?" said Yuma.

"...Ah! This must be what that password was for!" asked Astral.

"Let's try it... '_Abyss of the Deep'_..." asked Garry.

There was a sound...

"Heck, yeah!" cheered Yuma.

We enter the door and we walked to the painting.

_Separation_

"What an off-putting painting..." I said, my eyebrows raised up and the other down and my hands put my hips.

At that moment, the light turned off by itself.

"Wh-What?! The lights?!" yelled Garry.

"It's too dark to see...!" yelled Yuma.

"We don't see anything!" said Astral.

"I-Ib! Gabriela! Are you there?!" worried Garry.

"I'm fine." said Ib scary.

"We're fine, Garry! I'm with Ib, don't worry about it!" I asked.

Yuma sighed, "That's good to hear..."

"Everyone stay right there, all right? Ib stay too close with Gabriela." said Garry.

"Ok." asked Ib.

I felt Ib wrapped her arms around my waist and her head to my chest and my hand to her back and my other hand in her head.

"But this is a problem..." I heard Astral said.

"Ah, that's right." I heard Garry said, hope he got something to see everything, "I forgot I had a lighter."

"What the...? Don't tell me you-?" I surprised he have a lighter don't tell me he's a smoker or not or something.

"Don't have time for that!" yelled Garry, he turn the lighter, we can see now.

"We can see!" cheered Yuma.

Ib looked at me, "We can see now!"

I looked down at her, "Yeah, finally!" I can't stop look her cuteness! I can feel my cheeks warm. We unwrapped each other.

"...Huh?" I heard Garry said, "Wh... What is THIS...?!" he walked a bit.

What is this? It all over this room, it says _'HELP, NO, DON'T KILL ME, STOP, DON'T'._

"I don't think this is... good for my mental health..." said Garry.

I started to get scare, "Let's get out of here! This place is scary me!"

We walked out of here. We keep walking we notice a red footprint.

"Hey, there a red footstep over there?" Ib pointed at the footprint.

"Well, then let's go!" Yuma followed the footprint.

"Wait! Yuma, wait up!" I followed him, I notice Astral floating beside and followed.

"Guys, wait up!" I heard Garry yelled and I heard they following.

"Ahh?!" I heard two voices.

"Yuma!" I worried.

I spotted a opened door. I stopped and knelt down at Yuma I grabbed his shoulder, "What happened, Yuma? Are you okay?" he rubbing his head, "Yeah, I'm fine... I think I bumped something or someone?" I looked at the person. I gasped, a little girl she have a blonde hair, a blue eyes, a green dress with blue tie, black sock and green shoes, I looked at Yuma so I yelled at him, "Dude! You bumped a little girl!"

He looked at me, "A little girl?"

"Gabriela, Yuma, Astral! Are you guys, okay?" worried Ib.

"You should worried to Yuma." asked Astral.

"Yuma, you okay what happened?" Garry knelt down.

"He bumped at someone." explained Astral.

We looked at the blonde girl, I stood up and spoke to her, "Are you okay?" she looked at me but she stood up quickly and step back she was scare, "Ah! Wait! Hey, are you... Could you be the one of the visitors to the gallery?!"

"Ah...!"

I smiled, "As I thought..." I looked at everyone they smiled. Yuma stood up, they walked at us, "I'm Gabriela... And they're my friends, Ib, Garry, Yuma and Astral." I stopped for a moment, "Hey, you can see him, right?" she nodded, "Don't be afraid, he friendly." she didn't respond.

"We were in the art gallery but then somehow found ourselves lost in the place..." Garry continued for me, "So now we're both trying to find a way out. Presumably, you're doing the same?"

"I..." she finally spoke, "... I was looking to see if there was anyone else too... I wanted to get out... So I..."

Yuma smirked, "Ah, I knew it!"

"Well, would you like to come with us?" said Garry.

"Huh?"

"It's dangerous to be alone here." asked Yuma, "There a lots of strange creatures around. So will you come with us? I think would be best if we all stay together."

"Yeah! I'll come..." she said.

Yuma smiled, "Then it's decided! Oh, what's your name?"

"Mary..." she introduced.

"Mary, then! Nice to meet you!" Garry did the same.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuma did too.

"It is nice to meet you!" Astral too.

Mary smiled, "...Yeah!" she looked at me and Ib, "Um... Nice to meet you, Ib, Gabriela..."

Ib smiled, "Nice to meet you too!"

I smiled, "Sure!"

Mary smiled, "Tehehe... Thanks"

"All right! Now that we are 6 company, we can proceed with our spirits high!" said Garry.

"Yay!" cheered Mary.

We walked to the vase in the table and it health our rose.

"Say... Seeing as Ib, Gabriela, Yuma and I both have roses... Mary, do you have a rose as well?" Garry said to Mary.

"...Yeah, I do! A yellow rose!" Mary show her rose.

"Ah, it's true! You four keep those safe. Don't you dare lose it. And don't give it to anyone. And..."

"Wooow, Ib's rose is reeed and Gabriela's rose is piiink! My rose is yellooow!" Mary interrupted, "I like yellow, but I also like pink! Oh, and blue!"

"Pink is my favorite color too! But I also love all the colors too!" I said to Mary.

"Wow, really?! Cool your awesome! Oh and you too Ib!" cheered Mary, we giggled.

Yuma sweat dropped, "Um... Girls?"

Garry sweat a little in his cheek, "...Learn to listen, would you?"

We continued walking there another paper in the wall, it says _'Which one could it be?' _we walked upstairs the door won't open so we have to go to the other door it's open we enter. Wow! There a lot of bunnies around us so we walked to the painting the big bunny, it says, _'Red Eyes'_.

"...The love of... This painting, this room... Why must it be so unsettling?!" maybe Garry is right I don't like this.

"Huh? Really...? I think it's cute..." Mary did like the bunnies?!

"Wha...?! What about this is CUTE?!" yelled Yuma, "I agree with Garry! Did you agree Astral?"

"I don't like this room so yes." Astral agreed.

"/I think the boys are right because you know! I don't like this place and rooms and I'm scare of creature try to following us and kill us and and... GRR! AAAAHHHHGGG!/" I yelled in my mind.

"I just think it is... What about Ib and Gabriela?" Mary asked us.

"Not sure." asked Ib.

I crossed my arms, "Well um... I don't think so, Mary."

Mary look sadly, "What do you mean, 'not sure' and 'I don't think so'...?"

Garry sighed, "Well, all right then... At any rate, let's try to get out of this creepy place quick."

Yuma crossed his arms, "Yeah, I don't like this horrible place! I feel like we being watched in this room... Talk about unsettling."

We're about to go we heard something fell down on the table we walked is was the rabbit ornament is shattered...

"There something in there?" I knelt and I picked up a Violet Key, "The key!"

"Now we can continue!" cheered Ib.

Yuma put his fist up, "Yeah!"

We walked outside but we heard something we turned to the painting.

"Huh...? That sound's... getting closer..." said Mary.

The flower come out of the painting and something came up from ground right behind us. We gasped.

We all eyes widened.

Mary eyes widened, "Something came up from the ground!"

"T-This is bad! Get away from the painting!" announced Astral.

"Ib! Mary! Watch out!" I warned them, I pushed the girls a bit. The plant almost hit me.

"Gabriela!" worried Ib and Mary.

"Gabriela!" thank to Yuma, he pushed me on time Yuma step back way from the plant, I fell down on the floor.

"Gabriela!" worried Ib, she and Mary helped me stood up, "You okay?"

I smiled at Ib, "I'm okay, Ib... Don't worry thanks" I stood up, suddenly I saw Yuma, Astral and Garry trap in that plant, "Yuma! Astral!" I worried.

"Garry!" Ib worried.

"Are you three all right?!" worried Garry.

"Ahhh... That scare me!" Mary got scare.

"Ib? Are you hurt?" worried Garry.

"Are you hurt, Gabriela?" worried Yuma.

"No." said Ib.

Garry sighed, "G-Good..."

"Almost but I'm not hurt and thank for helping me." I said.

"Phew... That's good." asked Astral.

Yuma sighed, "Yeah... You're welcome."

"And you...?" I worried.

Yuma shook his head. I sighed.

"But with these... thing in the way, I can't get over there... Maybe I can cut it down? ...Wait, what's this?" Garry shocked, "These vines are made of stone..."

Yuma shocked, "What do we do?"

Mary looked at me, "...Hey, Gabriela. You got a key in that room, right?"

I nodded.

"Maybe that key... Opens that door there? We might find something to get rid of these in another room. Should we go look?"

"Hmm... well... I wonder if you'll be okay..." thinking Garry.

"We'll be fine! Right, Ib, Gabriela?" said Mary.

Ib look really sad, "I'd rather not split up!"

I looked down sadly, "I... I agree."

"Gabriela..." I heard Yuma said.

"Huh? Why not? We'll be back really quick! I can't think of anything else..."

"I suppose you're right." Garry have no choice, "...There isn't much else that seems viable... But if you don't find anything, make sure you come straight back, okay? Then we'll rethink about what we can do."

"Yeah! Got it!" agreed Mary.

I'm still looked down before I heard Yuma calling my name I looked up at him sadly, Yuma spoke, "Gabriela, I know you can I'll trust you, remember don't give up!" he put his fist up.

"But what about our promise!" I remembered.

"Don't worry, Gabriela." Astral spoke, "Just find something to cut this plants, okay."

"Yuma, Astral."

Garry walked us, "Please take care and take care Ib too."

"Garry." I close my eyes then I open my eyes I nodded, "Right! Okay, let's go!"

"Be careful, you three!" worried Garry.

Now it just Ib, Mary and I we have to go to the other door so I used the key and we enter the room there 4 headless statues and more boxes. We kept looking one of those boxes.

"Hmm... Is this anything useful in here?...Ah!" Mary got something. I gasped a knife, "Maybe this can cut those vines?!"

"Let's try it!" asked Ib.

"Ahaha! I was just kidding! You're not good with jokes, are you, Ib?" said Mary joking,

I rolled my eyes, oh Mary your just acting a little girl but it seen I don't like her so much something with her?

"But I think I'll hold onto this... You know just in case..."

"What?! Are you crazy?! You gonna get hurt, Mary?!" I shouted.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Let's fine is there other knife in here?"

Ib and Mary keep searching on the boxes. I sighed.

"Hmm... I don't really see anything usefull. Should we just go back to Garry, Yuma and Astral for now?" said Mary.

"Yeah, let's go they getting worried." I asked.

"Right." asked Ib.

Suddenly, the light is started like almost turning off it keep turn light and off, "Huh? What?" it turn off and it back on.

"That scare me..." Mary scared.

I looked at Ib, "You okay, Ib?"

Ib nodded.

We walked to the door but the headless statue is out of our he way!

"Huh? The exit..." shocked Mary, "Wh-When did that move? Wasn't it just against the wall? Move it, Ib, Gabriela!"

We walked the statue we going to pushed the statue, "Ready? Heeeave...!" we try to pushed the statue out of the way but it won't move.

We panted as I spoke angrily, "You got to be kidding? It won't even budge? Stupid, stupid, stupid statue! I really hate them! They won't get out of the way!"

"What do we do, Gabriela...? We can't get out..." said Ib sadly.

I looked at Mary, she looked at me then we looked at Ib, I knelt and spoke to her, "Let's go through that door over there... Let's see if the boys can go to the room where the bunnies is... I hope they find something and... I promise they or we find them or us that we can go out of his place, understand...?"

I grabbed her chin and looked at me and she nodded.

I stood up,"Come on girls, let's go!"

"Yeah!" cheered Ib and Mary.

We walked through the door I stopped for a moment I looked my back, "I hope they okay outside hope they find something to get out."

"Gabriela!" I heard Mary calling me.

"Come in!" I walked through the girls.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Oooh! My first to be continued finally I'm finnish hope you like it I'm not so good at summary, grammar and other too. YAY!**


	4. Mary! She is not a real human!

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL AND IB**

**Chapter 04: Mary?! She is not a real human?!**

* * *

Ib, Mary and I we walked upstairs and down and up and something a ball red that probably nothing. We saw a _'Clown' _in a painting only a face. We continued then we heard something we turned our head there 4 writing in the wall. It says, _'I want to have fun, Ib and Gabriela. Come to a fun world without any adults and boys only girls. We'll be together. You two, me, and our friends' _

I shivered, "Creepy~"

We enter there a eyes painting in the wall, a box and a blue triangule like a box. I sighed.

"I wonder what Garry, Yuma and Astral doing? We kind of left them behind..." said Mary.

"Yeah..." I asked, "They most be waiting and worry about us and I getting worry too."

Ib sighed, "Yeah."

* * *

**No one's POV (Yuma, Astral and Garry! Yay!)**

Garry, Yuma and Astral are waiting the girls to come out if they find something to cut the plants... They already sat down waiting them.

"...They're taking their time... I wonder if something happened?" worried Garry, he stood up, "Ib! Gabriela! Mary! Can you hear me?!" Garry shouted, "No good... Argh, I knew we shouldn't have let them go alone...! What do we do..."

Yuma stood up, "I suppose we investigate that room again."

"...As much as I hate to go back in there..."

"You have a lighter you can burn the vines?" asked Yuma.

"It won't work."

"This suck."

They walked that room again but the room change the bunnies look really creepy faces and hanging their necks and the painting _Red Eyes _is more creepy.

Astral looked around, "This room change?"

"I knew it!" shouted Yuma.

"...No matter how we look at it Astral, this is NOT _'cute'._" annoyed Garry, they looked everywhere, "Nothing of note here... Hm?" Garry moved (I don't know what it called where books are.) and there a break in the wall, "Ah, it moved! Yuma! Astral! Look what I found?"

They run through Garry, Astral spoke, "You find away!"

Yuma sweat dropped and surprised look, "Why didn't we notice that earlier?"

Garry put his hand on his hips, "I was going to say the same way as you say. Come on let's go."

"/Hope we can find you Gabriela, Ib and Mary./" thinking Yuma.

They enter through the wall and there a empty room. The wall was writing _'There is no exit. There is no reason.'_

"Ah what?" annoyed Yuma.

A cord hangs from the ceiling they tried to think where to pulled? Garry pulled the fouth ceiling.

Astral blinked, "It didn't happen?"

* * *

**Back to the girls (Gabriela POV)**

Suddenly, I saw the eyes painting is came out of the wall and stopped right in the floor.

"Ib! Mary! Look I think we can cross?" I called them.

Ib and Mary came to me, Ib spoke, "Wow. How?"

"I don't know what just happened but we can cross... Um... Is it okay to cross?" I asked the eyes painting, it looked at me then it close the eyes.

Mary smiled, "Guess so."

We crossed then I heard a 'boing' sound, we laughed a bit. I stopped for a moment.

I walked to the blue triangle so I moved and fell down in the ground. Weird? What was I just doing?

"What are you doing, Gabriela?" confused Ib.

"Ah... It nothing. Anyway let's go."

* * *

**Boys**

The boys heard something? They saw a blue triangle? How did that come from?

"How did that come from?" confused Astral.

"Maybe it fell onto the ceiling?" asked Yuma.

"Hey there a hole in the ground." Garry pointed as he pushed the blue triangle through the hole then heard a sound, "The door!"

"Come on let's continue!" asked Yuma.

They enter and continued walking and saw _'A disturbing doll', _they read the wall.

_Hello there, Garry, Yuma and Astral... I don't like being alone... Take me with you... _

They looked at each other maybe confused and that doll is disturbing them, they ignored and keep walking but there a doll again. Maybe the doll is following them. They confused how did the doll get here so fast? And read it again.

_Hey, why aren't you guys taking me? _

Kept walking, ignored and again.

_Why are you guys ignoring me? Do you guys hate me?_

Again.

_Hey, play with me! I know lots of fun things we can to..._

Again.

_I've got lots a friends, too... I'll introduce you!_

Again.

_Be here forever..._

And finally the doll is out of the ways behind the doll.

"...How long are you going to following us?" Garry get angry.

"Enough of this! We don't have the time to be your buddy!" shouted Yuma. Yuma move the doll out of the way, "It would be best not get involved here..."

"Come let's go." asked Garry but the door is locked and they heard something on the wall writing.

_TAKE ME _

Suddenly, heard a sound from the door they enter. They walked up and they put their roses in the vase is full of water and health the roses. The others door is locked, the second the is unlocked they enter. There a room like colors (Sorry I don't know what is called). They read a paper in the wall.

_Collect the seven balls of paint... Then the room will be colored, and your bridge will be made._

Astral blinked, "Balls of paint...?"

"I wonder where those are..." Garry thought.

They walked outside and continued down and saw a yellow ball.

"What's this, now... It's soft, but I feel I could break it..." Yuma thought.

"Perphaps this is a ball of paint?" Astral thought, "Yes, that most be it?"

It vanished.

"Whoa! It vanished!" Yuma surprised.

"Let's find them." asked Garry.

They continued and enter the door is full of gas in this room. They picked the picked the ball of paint and there a umbrella. They put the roses and health.

* * *

**Girls**

We walked the left then up is like a corridor.

"Hey, Ib and Gabriela too... Can I ask you something?" what or why Mary want to ask us something?

Ib nodded, "Sure?"

I nodded.

"Is Garry... your dad and... Yuma, Astral is your brothers?" Mary thought.

"Nope." asked Ib.

I shook my head, "No, Mary. We're not family Ib only fine Garry and I find Yuma and Astral and we find each other. Ib told us that her parents is somewhere else, Garry is adult you know and Yuma and I were student we are from the Heartland Middle School Yuma is first year and I second year and Astral he look like and alien or a ghost or something he have amnesia he live Astral world..." I told her everything.

"Wow, cool!" cheered Mary, "So Ib's dad is somewhere else... I see. Is your mom nice, Ib?"

"Not when she mad." asked Ib.

Mary just laughed, that wasn't very nice Mary, "Ahahaha! She gets mad at you, Ib?!"

My eyes narrowed, "Mary! That wasn't nice!"

She stooped laughing, "Sorry... You want to see your parent again soon, right? I want to get out soon, too... Hey Ib uh..." we looked at her, "If only five of us could get out of here... then what?" what Mary try to say?

Ib look sad or something, "I'd surrender myself."

"Ib! What was that?!" I surprised. How could she say that she's only 9 years old she can be serious?!

Mary was surprised too, "Wha! Really, Ib? But then you'd never meet your mom again!"

I knelt at Ib, "...It would be really lonely... you know? Don't say things like that... We'll leave together! Promise! Right, Mary?" she nodded, "Let's go!"

**Skip**

* * *

**Boys**

The boys heard something in the room the tree in wall it grow they enter the bookshelfs is together. Now they can passed and picked the ball of paint and they begin to read. _'Collected Works of Guertena' _It contains paintings by Guertena in alphabetical order...

"Wonder if there anything useful..." Garry thought.

_S page: 'Serpent's Spirit' (6248) Beginning with this place, Guertena began his focus on abstract art. But at the time, cubish was more popular, leaving Guertena's various abstract works largely ignored._

_H page: 'The Hanged man' (6219) Guertena painted this as a page filler while working for a magazine. Once this illustration became renowned, it was sold for a limited time as an actual tarot card using the picture. Presently, it is nearly imposible for one to find the tarot card._

_M page: 'Mary' (?) The last work of Guertena's life. While the girl appears almost lifelike, naturally, she is not based on a real person._

The boys gasped, eyes widened and surprised and saw a familiar painting on the other side of the page...

"W-Why...?" Garry shocked, "It can't be... that's..."

"Mary...?!" the boys shouted and shocked.

"She doesn't exist...?" Astral shocked.

"What does that mean...?!" shouted Yuma.

Garry gasped, "And she's with Ib and Gabriela right now... No way..."

"We gonna save them before she gonna do something with the girls!" yelled Yuma.

The boys heard something or someone saying...

_**I HEARD MARY'S SECRET** _

"This is bad Yuma, Garry, we gonna go now!" Astral announced.

"Right!"

The boys walked down then saw _A disturbing doll_ again.

_I picked up something good... I'm making it my treasure!_

They looked at the doll. There something on the doll's stomach.

"Oh? Its stomach looks bigger somehow... What should we do?" said Garry.

"There no other choice... just... check the doll." Astral didn't have a choice.

"I support I'll look closer..." Garry opened the stomach something came out of the stomach it a balls of paint.

"Alright one more to go!" cheered Yuma.

The doll started to laughing and run away to the other room.

"The door's... unlocked..." said Astral.

Yuma is a bit startled, "Should we go in?"

Garry sighed, "Let's do this!"

They enter, is a full of dolls, creepy dolls.

Yuma looked around, "Oh... shoot!"

"There a last ball of paint." Garry pointed, picked and vanished.

Astral smiled, "That's seven of them...!"

Garry nodded, "Now let's go!" before they leave the door won't open, "Huh...? No way... why?!"

"Not again!" yelled Yuma.

They step back there a writing in the wall.

_Let's have another treasure hunt... Who? Who? Who has the key?_

"What is this?" Astral shocked.

Heard a bell ringing. They looked at each other then looked around the dolls.

"Wh-What?! What now?!" yelled Garry.

"This is bad..." announced Astral.

"Where... where the key?! We have to find all the dolls they have the key!" shouted Yuma.

It started to ring something on the painting is coming out of the painting.

Yuma eyes widened and shocked, "Heck! Hurry!"

They kept finding and kept ringing...

"Yes! The key!" yelled Garry.

"Alright let's get out of here!" asked Astral.

They finally get out of the room they running, stopped and panting.

Garry panted, "*Pant*... *Gasp* We... have had enough... of that ROOM...! Why did we... have to... deal with that...!"

"But, thinking about it... Gabriela and Ib might be in just as terrifying a situation..." said Astral.

Yuma have angry look, "We've got to regroup soon!"

Garry and Astral nodded.

Astral notice the door was opened, "Look! The door open!"

Yuma smirked, "Heck, yeah! Let's get out of this freaky room!"

They enter. There some stairs.

"...Stairs..." said Garry, "...We've come this far, but now I'm wondering if we should keep going... But I'm not sure what good going back will do... What do we do..."

"Yuma looked up at Garry, "Look Garry there no other to get out of here that the only way to escape to this room. We have to go ahead right now!"

Garry closed his eyes, "Argh, I'm so indecisive! I'm terrible, really! You're right Yuma let's just keep moving! There no option!" Garry looked up the stairs, "...Please, hope Gabriela is protecting Ib and hope she be safe too."

"Hope Gabriela and Ib are alright." worried Astral.

"Kattobingu! Let's go!" shouted Yuma.

They ran upstairs.

* * *

**Now they together again but they have to leave without Mary**

"Come on, girls let's go through the room where there no colors!" I said.

"Right!" cheered Ib.

We walked but we forgot someone? We turned to Mary she didn't following us? We walked to Mary.

"Are you okay?" asked Ib to Mary.

"...Yes, I'm okay." Mary acting really weird, "...Am I oookaaay? Okay? Okay, okay? Okay? Ohohohoho hohohoho... Ahahahaha hahahaha... Ib, Gabriela, okay, Mary... I'm okay, Mary, me, ahahaha... Ohohohoho, hahahahahaha..."

My eyes widened, "M-Mary?" I whispered. She started run away from us. Ib and I followed her she was... hitting the mannequin head with a knife the mannequin it bleeding!

"In my way... In my way... In my way... In my WAY..." shouted Mary.

Ib scream and looked at me, "G-Gabriela... what happen to Mary?"

I looked at her and whispered, "I don't know Ib maybe we have leave her."

"But-"

"Come on, Ib! She lost it! We have to go without!" I grabbed Ib's hand and started running but I felt Mary is following us.

"Ib, Gabriela..." we looked at her, "Don't leave me... Ib, Gabriela... how's this scarf?"

Ib smiled, "It's cute."

Ib?! We have to go!

"Well Gabriela?"

I jumped Mary looked at me, "It's cute."

Mary smiled, "Teehee... I'm glad! I really like it too... Your ribbon's all big and cute too, Ib!"

"Thanks" asked Ib.

"You too Gabriela your uniform is cute and... the skirt is so short and you have a long sock."

I blushed, "I-I know it! It so short I don't know why I wearing it?!"

"I wonder what Garry, Yuma and Astral doing now? Crying all alone, maybe? I hope we find them soon..."

I looked at her angry and I crossed my arm, "What were you doing?"

"Huh...? Oh, that was... I'm sorry, I'm not too sure either... I was just... All these feeling suddenly... How do you say it? Came... gushing out? Um... uh... Don't worry about it! I'll be fine..."

You lying! Your not okay! You be acting weird! How could you swinging a knife hitting a mannequin head. We talking to each other... I have enough! I grabbed again Ib's hand and walked away from Mary.

"G-Gabriela!" Ib called me.

Mary kept following us we enter the room. The room is now colors and the bridge is all cute rainbow. I walked and picked up the key. We walked outside we didn't see Mary around. Whatever let's get going. I used the key and we enter.

"Hope Garry, Yuma and Astral he okay." Ib said softly.

"Yeah." I agreed. There some stairs before we walked downstairs we heard a door opened we turned it was Mary, she came back to us.

"...Where are you going, Ib, Gabriela?" s-she was holding the knife?! Is she going to kill us?! "Why are you girls going by yourselves? We promised we'd be together..." I let Ib to behind me, I won't let you hurt Ib! We step back a bit, "...Right?" we step a little bit but we hit a wall, "Why are you girls running?"

"IB! GABRIELA!"

I gasped, I heard a familiar voices could it be?! It... it Yuma, Astral and Garry! Thank goodness they are well! The boys is right behind us.

Garry grabbed Mary's wrists, "Wha... What are you doing, Mary?!"

"Don't you dare kill them!" shouted Yuma.

"Shut up! If you boys had only just been good and waited there...!" shouted Mary.

"M...Mary... we knew it, you're...!" said Astral.

"Stay away... Yaaah...!" Mary almost kill Garry.

Garry slapped so hard in Mary's cheek, she fell down and her rose too. Garry panted. The boys looked at us and walked to us.

"Ib! Gabriela! Are you okay?!... Sorry we're late!" worried Garry.

"Are you okay, Gabriela?!" worried Yuma.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah... We're fine! And thank goodness you guys okay!"

The boys nodded. I looked at Ib, what wrong with Ib?

"Ib?" asked Yuma.

Ib looked down, is she crying them she ran through Garry and hugged him, she wrapped her arm around Garry's waist. Yuma, Astral and I we looked it in surprised and we looked at each other, we smiled then we looked to Garry and Ib. Aw! How cute!

Garry eyes widened and stared at Ib, "Whoa! I-Ib..." he put his hand on Ib's head, "Sorry... It must have been scary. But it's okay now..." they unwrapped then Garry looked down at Mary, "You girls might not believe me, but Mary... she isn't human." Ib and I gasped.

"She is not a real human?!" I figured out, "Could it be she is one of those evil painting like those women who came after us..."

"That is correct." said Astral.

"We didn't spend enough time with her to really notice..." said Yuma.

Garry looked at us, "It's dangerous to stay with her. Even if I had just been a little later there..." then he looked at me and Ib, "You girls might feel a bit sorry for her... But we need to get away now!"

Yuma smirked, winked, thumb up and looked at me, "Now we all together now."

I giggled. We walked where the gas was gone we enter there a headless statue.

"Looks like these stairs go down. Alright, Ib, Gabriela, step back. Help me Yuma." said Garry.

Yuma smiled, "Right!" both pushed the statue out of the way.

"Whew..." said Garry, "Just how many statues have we pushed today..?"

"Yeah!" annoyed Yuma.

"...3..." asked Ib, Astral and I, we looked at each other and we started laughing.

Garry and Yuma looked at us, "Hey! Ah, come on! Get me a break!"

Astral smiled, "Oh well, let's go."

We smiled each other and walked downstairs.

* * *

**YES! Finally hope you like it!**


	5. Back to our real world

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL AND IB**

**Chapter 05: Back to our real world**

* * *

**I have to skip this sorry I already writing almost when Mary pushed them in the toy box when I was going to sleep and save but it log out by itself so now look it erase! I have to skip right now :(**

* * *

"My rose have one petals left." I said sadly.

"Oh no!" worried Ib.

The boys did the same.

"I found the pink key." Yuma showed the key.

"That is! That's the key where the pink building!" Garry excited.

Ib and I smiled each other. At that moment, Ib and I heard something, Oh no this is like before the evil dolls, headless statues and the mannequin head is going to kill us and chased us.

"Um... Guys." Ib and I announced.

The boys noticed what were we talking, Garry started panicked, "EH?!" he grabbed Ib and I his arms wrapped around our waist. What the heck, man! Garry started running in panicked and scream like a girl, "RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuma did the same running away a little panicked and Astral floating away he not even panicked.

**(Yeah I bit comedy XD)**

We made it where the box was... But this room change?

Garry let Ib and I go he panted hard, "I sick all of this!"

Yuma panted, "Dude! You been *pant* screaming like a girl?!"

"I was panicked and I sick this place I can't take it anymore!"

"Calm down!"

"Knock it off you guys!" I shouted, "Look this room change?"

Yuma stopped panted, "Yeah the room change." then he turned his head, "And what that?"

There's a entering blocked like vines, "Thoroughly blocked... Telling us not to go up, then?" said Astral.

"Garry should you burn them?" Ib asked to Garry.

"Burn them... Yes... I suppose that'll work. It completely slipped my mind, even though I have a lighter... All right... Let's burn these!" Garry used his lighter and burn them.

"It worked!" I excited.

Yuma smirked, "Awesome!"

We walked upstairs.

"Hm? This room... This isn't the toy box... is it?" Garry thought, "More importantly... See that, guys? The painting on the far wall... I think Yuma, Astral and I we've seen it before... Let's take a look."

Yuma nodded, "Yeah."

Astral did the same.

Before we walked up someone is coming here it getting near.

"Who's there?!"

Our eyes widened, it Mary!

"...You guys... You're both okay...?"

I started to get really angry I was growled my friends noticed me, "Okay? Okay?! OKAY?!" I shouted, they get shocked, "What do you mean 'we both okay'?! You're the only you pushed us you evil painting!"

Yuma shocked, "G-Gabriela..."

Mary growled, "You... How did you get into this room? Leave..."

"Mary... You..." shocked Garry.

Mary continued, "Don't take another step!"

Astral eyes widened, "Wha...?!"

"Leave right now!" Mary walked a bit almost near us then she have the knife, "Now! NOW! NOOOW!" the floor is started like broke or something, "LEEEEEEEEEAVE! AND YOU!" Mary looked at me angrily, "FIRST I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN ALL OF YOU!"

We all starting running away from her but she ran to me. Geez! She's fast! I step back and her knife is swinging I moved not let Mary try to kill me, but I fell down, Mary is getting near me.

"Kattobingu ore!" I heard Yuma shouted, he grabbed her wrists, "Gabriela get away!" I stood up quickly. Now Mary is chased him then Garry is helping Yuma.

"Gabriela you okay!" worried Ib, "Did she hurt you?"

"No Ib, I'm okay thank for asking."

Astral is right beside us and Yuma and Garry try to stopped Mary.

"There's no other option!" shouted Garry, he picked up something on his pocket, "Gabriela! Burn the painting!" he throw to me I catch something is the lighter, I have no idea why I have to burn the painting but I have to trust Garry.

"Right!" I yelled, I turned then burn the painting.

I heard Mary gasped, "Gabriela...! Please! STOP!"

It started burning the painting. The glass shattered, "IB!" I quickly embraced Ib, she embraced me back do not let that glass hurt her.

"Ah...! NOOO...!" Mary cried out in agony then the fire burn Mary. Garry and Yuma came at us and see the horror scene Mary turned in dust now she gone the knife fell down.

Garry panted, "...*pant*... I have... to say..." he looked Ib and I, "Girls... sure can be scary..." I smirked and giggled.

Yuma rubbing his head, "Yeah, hehehe."

Astral smiled.

Garry continued, "Well, anyway... It burned up a lot more violently than I expected. Are you okay, Ib, Gabriela? The glass shattered, after all."

Ib noticed something, "Oh! Garry your hand!"

Garry looked his hand Ib right he hurt is started to bleeding, "...Hm? My hand? Oh, you're right, I cut it..."

Astral and I looked at Yuma, Yuma must been hurt too, I looked all over then I notice his arm cut too is started bleeding too, I gasped, "Yuma! You too!"

Yuma raised his eyebrows, "Huh?"

Astral nodded, "Your left arm, Yuma."

Yuma looked his left arm, "Me too?"

"We didn't even notice... It must have just happened... Well, it's just minor." said Garry.

Ib and I have a look worried, Ib have her handkerchief and I have handkerchief too. Ib wrapped Garry's hand with the handkerchief and I did the same wrapped Yuma's left arm with my handkerchief.

Yuma smiled, "Oh... you girls have handkerchiefs. It good that you have it. Thanks."

Garry smiled, "Oh well. We'll borrow this anyway. Thanks."

"Well... Let's get going!" asked Astral.

"Finally we can get out of this place!" I excited.

Ib smiled, "Yeah!"

We walked outside I put the vase onto my rose it health, now Yuma used the pink key we all enter. We walked downstairs.

"Whoa... It's dark. Watch your step, guys." announced Garry. We walked long donwstairs with carefully, "...This place looks familiar..." We walked all over to find the exit. Suddenly, there the painting where I seen it before but the painting is different.

_'? World' Once you go in, there's no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?_

"What's this big mural... 'Fabricated World?'" Garry said, "Hey, isn't that... The former gallery?" we gasped, "Does that mean... If we jump into this, we'll go back there?! But how are we meant to jump into a painting...?" something blinked like a light, "Wh-What?!"

The frame gone!

"Look! The frame...!" surprised Yuma.

"Now might be our chance...!" announced Astral.

The boys jumped through the painting.

"Yes! We really in! Hurry up, Ib, Gabriela!" Garry cheered.

Ib and I nodded.

"Ib..."

"Gabriela..."

Ib and I heard two voices calling us.

Yuma blinked, "Gabriela! Ib! What's wrong? Come on!"

There a woman and a girl have a green uniform. I gasped. Could it be? Ib's mom and and... Rio!

"Ib! I finally found you!" said Ib's mom, "Sheesh... I was looking everywhere! Didn't just go running off places on your own! Your father's waiting for you too, see? Let's go, Ib!"

"Gabriela! I been searching you!" said Rio, "The teacher say is time to go home she is waiting in the bus. Hurry let's go!"

Ib and I looked at the boys, "Ib! Gabriela! Hey, what are you two doing?! Hurry up and come over!" asked Garry.

"Ib! How many times have I told you? Don't go following strangers!" yelled Ib's mom.

"Gabriela! Hurry! Don't just stand there!" yelled Rio.

"Hey, it's not scary, okay? You'll be fine!" said Yuma. The boys are confused.

We looked at the boys again.

"Ib! Listen to your mother! Don't go with some stranger! Do you want to never see your mother and father again?" yelled Ib's mom.

"Gabriela! Come on! You know you can't go some stranger!" yelled Rio.

Garry knelt down and raised his arm out, "Ib! I'll pull you over!"

Yuma nodded and did the same, "Come on, Gabriela! I'll help you!"

Ib's mom and Rio walked a little bit almost near us.

"Come with me..." said Ib's mom and Rio.

"Grab my hand..." said Garry and Yuma.

"IB!" shouted Ib's mom and Garry.

"GABRIELA!" shouted Rio, Yuma and Astral.

Ib and I our eyes widened and looked each other. What should we do? Wait? Ib's mom and Rio are fake they never talked like that?! I looked at Ib, "Ib! Let's go! I promise you will return to your real parent!"

She looked at me confused, "Huh?"

"Come on! Let's go there no time!" I yelled.

Ib nodded.

Ib grabbed Garry's hand and I grabbed Yuma's hand, "Alright!" both smiled. I wrapped my arms around Yuma's neck and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Ib and Garry did the same.

* * *

**Back to our real world**

I blinked. What was I just doing? That's weird? I walked around a little then I saw a familiar boy have a spikey hair and... is that a ghost or alien or something his skin is blue and all over his marks? The boy have the same uniform I have but is red. Weird? My memories is remembering someone? It was those two. They watching the giant pink flower. Oh there another red rose. I didn't know the pink rose maybe I pass through the pink rose I even didn't know it. I walked behind their backs.

"Oh my. What a interesting?" said the blue alien.

The spikey boy smiled, "I know is so big."

Those two notice I was right behind them, they turned and looked at me, "What is it?" said the boy.

"What are you two looking?"

"Hm? Well, let's see... It's a rose sculpture, I guess..." he thought, "When I looked at his sculpture. I feel somehow sorrowful... I wonder why?"

"You can see me?" said the blue alien.

"Wait, what?" the boy surprised, "You can see Astral?" I nodded, "Wow! Hah, well he is-"

I interrupted, "Your name is Yuma Tsukumo and his name is Astral, he have amnesia, you two have to collect 100 numbers, you two overlay yourselves in ZEXAL and save the Astral world." my eyes widened and gasped. How? How the heck did that come from? And how did I know their names? Why I explained all of this? I'm not even know them?

Their eyes widened and jaw dropped stared in me surprised and confused, the alien spoke, "How did you know all of this?"

"I-I don't know how did I get that idea?" I asked confused, "Come on! I'm not even know you guys?"

The boy put his hand on his hip and the other hand rubbing his head, "That was really weird that you say everything is right, Gabriela?"

The alien and I looked at him surprised and confused again.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Yuma! Now you say her name, right Gabriela." the alien did the same.

Now the boy and I looked at the alien surprised and confused again.

"EH?! Astral you too?!" yelled the boy.

He blinked, "Are we met before?" now they looked at me. I shook my head.

The boy sighed, "Never mind what we said. Well, me and him we going look around, okay." I nodded.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Before Yuma and Astral going look around the painting, Yuma notice something on his pocket, he picked up there a handkerchief.

"Huh? How did I get this handkerchief in my pocket?" Yuma try to figured out.

"Hey, Yuma." Astral called, "Look there a name on it, it says 'Gabriela'"

The girl didn't heard them what they said. She just watching the Pink Rose.

Yuma blinked, "Gabriela?" both looked at her, "You mean that girl we say her name?"

Astral nodded, "Yes."

Yuma looked the handkerchief then the girl, "Weird? Why? Do we know her? I didn't see her in Heartland Middle School."

Yuma and Astral remember something in the flashback. Their eyes widened and froze like he recognized someone.

"I... I was wounded..." Yuma try to remembering, Astral looked at Yuma confused, "I was... wounded... On my hand... and two girl and a guy..."

"That girl over there... she give you the handkerchief..." Astral is remembering.

Suddenly, both gasped and looked at each other before Yuma said, "Yes! I remember! The handkerchief I was borrow by that girl is... Gabriela."

Astral smiled, "Gabriela... yes I remember her, Yuma. We were together back there... How could we forgotten? It was important...! And there somebody too ..."

"...yeah two person! We remember everything!" finished Yuma.

"Yuma we should talk to Gabriela before she go!" announced Astral.

"Right!"

Gabriela sighed, "I'm going look around and find Rio." she almost walked away.

"Gabriela wait!" yelled Yuma calling her.

Gabriela turned to Yuma and Astral, "Huh?" she gasped and eyes widened cuz Yuma hugged her.

"Gabriela! I remember!" Yuma let go embraced her and grabbed her arms almost to her shoulders, her eyes still widened and confused, "C-Come on, Gabriela! Try to remember me and Astral! You know! Huh, right." Yuma smiled.

Astral nodded, "He's right, Gabriela! Try to remember! Now we remember you!"

Gabriela still confused but she remember something. She was gave him to her handkerchief that he was wounded and remember a little girl and a guy. Gabriela felt something falling down on her cheeks.

Yuma and Astral notice her tears, "Gabriela... are you crying?" asked Yuma.

"She try to remember!" explained Astral.

Gabriela finally remember them, "Yu...Yuma... A... Astral..."

They smiled, "Yes, it's us!"

"Yuma! Astral!" she hugged them, "I... I remember! I remember all! Yuma! Astral!" she looked at them smiling with her beautiful teeth a little bit. They let go their embraced.

"We got back safely! We did it!" Yuma cheered.

Astral smiled, "It good that we remember."

Yuma showed her handkerchief, "Gabriela... It is alright if I keep your handkerchief, I promise I'll will give you back, I'll clean then I give you back in the school."

"Yes of course, I don't mind."

They smiled each other. Someone is coming at them, they turned their heads there a man and a little girl. They looked at each other see so familiar.

"Sorry it because you guys seem so familiar?" said the little girl.

"Yeah me too." asked Gabriela.

The guy gasped, "Wait! I remember! You guys are Yuma, Astral and Gabriela."

They looked at each other then through them, "What do you mean?"

"Yes I remember!" the little girl surprised.

"Huh?"

The little girl walked at Gabriela, "Don't you remember... I give you the candy what Garry give me Gabriela and you too Yuma and we can see Astral."

They looked each other, Yuma and Gabriela searched their pockets they noticed they have the pieces of candy. Yuma, Astral and Gabriela remember them.

"Ib! Garry!" both said surprised.

"Guys! I can't believe it, is really you guys!" Yuma was so happy.

Astral nodded, "Yeah!"

Gabriela knelt down and hugged Ib, "Ib! Garry! I'm so happy to see you again!"

Yuma and Garry shake their hands like bro they smirked.

Ib hugged back, "Yeah! You did promise me!"

They let go embraced, Gabriela smiled, "Yeah, I remember." she stood up.

"Alright student time to go to take you home!" they heard the teachers

"Well... Astral, Gabriela and I we have to go now." said Yuma.

"Yeah me too." asked Garry.

Gabriela looked at Ib, "Ib, you should go to your parents right now."

Ib nodded, "Yeah! Oh and before we go... we will see each other again!"

They smiled each other, they leaving and say goodbyes.

* * *

**Bonus **

**1 week later**

Yuma is out of the school walking with Astral they talking to each other. Suddenly they saw a familiar girl same uniform but she have green uniform she was walking the sidewalk. It Gabriela, Yuma ran at her and calling her and Astral floating and followed.

Gabriela stopped walking and turned her head she gasped when she saw Yuma and Astral running at her, she smiled in happy. They stopped running and says it been one week they didn't see each other in the school maybe they forgot to meet in the school.

They starting to walking home. They stopped in the traffic light as they saw another familiar a guy and the little girl in front of them. They gasped, it Ib and Garry they ran at them and calling them. Ib and Garry turned their heads and saw Yuma, Astral and Gabriela, they smiled and says hello and asking what are they going. Garry said he invited Ib where the macarons is? He meet her in the sidewalk, Ib invited them to come with them. Yuma, Astral and Gabriela nodded.

They finished eating macarons, Gabriela buy some candy and ice cream for all of them they thanked her. Ib asked if they want to paint something, Gabriela show her sketchbook she draw, Ib, Garry, Yuma, Astral and her. They like it how she draw so beautiful. They noticed her sad look. Garry asked why she sad? Gabriela pass the page she draw someone, their eyes widened she draw... Mari? They understood now.

Gabriela say it okay do not worry and say to go home, they nodded smiling. Ib say there some festival tonight she asked Gabriela she have to wear some kimono, Gabriela blushed and say okay.

In the festival, Yuma invited his friends, Yuma saw Gabriela, Ib, and Garry he called him. Gabriela, Ib and Garry spotted Yuma, Astral and his friends. His friend introduced them and having fun. Yuma, Garry and the boys set on fire in the fireworks then blow in the sky, Astral asked it beautiful and smiling. Garry give Ib's handkerchief back, Ib smiled. Yuma noticed he forgot to give Gabriela's handkerchief, she was in the bench and watching the fireworks with Astral. Yuma called her and give her handkerchief she grabbed and put her pocket and thanked him. Yuma sat down with her and watching the fireworks.

The festival over they asking goodbyes again and going home. They asking they will meet again someday.

* * *

**Finally! This is the final episode that's all, hope you like it.**


End file.
